custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toaviking
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Here you go XD. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Me bad']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'at Grammar?']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'That's unpossible!']] 17:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) MoS Tally ho dear fellow, I've seen your activity on this place growing steadily and that is great, save for one thing: Your articles do not meet the standards set by the MoS and I would like to see that this does happen, otherwise your hard work will eventually be undone by the admins. Have a nice day! Reaper of Souls 12:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) TheSlicer moved that page because all works under construction belong as a subpage under your userpage. As an article, the content is too little and will be deleted. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:33, May 5, 2012 (UTC) if you... give me credit and could show me what you do with it? Like show me the moc/page after its done. Thanks :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) No, I put wikification templates on your pages because their are a number of grammatical errors as well as a lack of proper links.Now the gods ' ' to me 22:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Adding on to that, don't remove the tags under it fits under the policy. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blade of Anconce Yu can recreate the page, but only if you expand it this time around. It was deleted due to the fact that it was a stub that was not improved within a month. You have the right idea with CIMG0973.jpg, but you have to remember to put and on the ends as well as |300px after the jpg so you can tell the computer what size you want. If you want to know how just look at how other people have done it on their pages just doen't edit their pages. Does this hurt... "victim screams" ...I guess so 14:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hello. I'd just like to let you know that your comment on Scorpion665's blog, Generation Two, Finale was not necessary at all. Now, it would have been one thing if Velika was mentioned at all within the blog or the comments, but, he wasn't. You brought up an unnecessary topic that was not related to the blog in any way, and this is considered spam. Please refrain from doing so again. Shadowmaster 21:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Contest Entry Your entry was received and accepted, but before I post it on the contest page, would you mind cropping those two images so that they'd fit in an infobox a bit better? All that dead space is kinda annoying. Thanks, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well... thanks very much for making the effort you did, but I meant that you should crop the images on your computer's photo editing program (MS Paint, or whatever), then re-upload each image to the same name. Or did you already crop them? I must admit that I don't see a lot of difference, if you did. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 19:10, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I see you uploaded new images. I'll post them immediately. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 16:19, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Teridax Contest Thanks for your upload of the pictures of the Teridax you made. We will see who will win. PS: if you're still interested in the Rising Of Darkness Building Contest fell free to enter. Toa Kolhie (talk) 12:01, November 7, 2012 (UTC)